Things are Getting Better
by 4wolfbane4
Summary: Takes place during the last episode of FMA Brotherhood. We're sad to see it go, but here are Edward's thoughts as he rode the train in the ending scene. Warning- spoilers for last episode. Hope you enjoy! R&R please slight Edwin


**A/N: Yay new FMA story. I'm upset that the anime is coming to an end, but not for a little longer, and there will always be fanfiction. Anyways, this is just a little something I made after watching the last episode. Hope you enjoy! R&R please!**

**Warning: Short. **

**Spoiler Alert: This takes place in the last episode, if you have not seen it, I suggest you watch is now, or wait for it to air on TV in dubbed form.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or FMA Brotherhood in any way shape or form.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Edward let out a content sigh as he sat back in the train compartment. He had done it. He had finally proposed to the love of his life, Winry Rockbell, though it was a bit embarrassing for both, Ed couldn't feel happier at the moment. Everything was going great.

Throughout his life, Ed has had a hard journey. From where his mother died, and he lost his arm and leg, and Al's body to try to get her back. From the moment he became a dog of the military, earning the title the Fullmetal Alchemist. From the point where he got Al's body back and his arm. And now, where he was off on another trip, with the promise of a beautiful fiancé when he came back home.

Being the Fullmetal Alchemist changed his life, and he was now considered a hero. Ed smiled at the thought of telling tales of his adventures to his kids one day.

_Ed…Winry….kids….together…._ Edward quickly shook the thought from his head, his face going red in embarrassment. But no matter what, he couldn't get the happy grin off his face.

"Things really are starting to get better," Ed murmured to himself, relaxing further into his seat. If there was one thing though, he sure did miss Alchemy. It was something he loved and was good at.

Ed hoped he would make Winry happy though. With or without alchemy, he would do everything he could to make sure she only cried tears of joy.

Ed stared around his compartment. It was small, and one of the few times he rode alone. There was a table in the center that was connected to the floor, with nothing but a glass of water, compliments of the train service, and a small metal dish that Ed wasn't sure could be used for.

Ed absentmindedly clapped his hands together, resting them on his forehead. To a passerby, it would look as if he were praying, but of course he wasn't, it was just a habit he did sometimes when he was relaxed, and even then he didn't do it often.

Prying his hands apart, Ed set them back on the table, not paying attention and noticing he was touching the metal bowl. The blue shocks coming out of the corner of his eye snapped Ed's attention to the metal bowl. Ed gasped, and watched in amazement as the once rounded bowl became flat until it changed into another shape completely.

Ed lifted his hands in front of his face in amazement. "It…can't be," he whispered in a disbelieving voice.

Had he really just done, alchemy? Ed clapped his hands together once more, before standing and pressing his hands to the metal racks that held the luggage. Sure enough, the bars twisted and turned on his command, doing whatever he wanted.

Edward smiled like a little boy, and for a moment remembered when he was young and did alchemy for the first time.

Things really were getting better.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**A/N: Well its finished. I wanted to make it longer but I didn't know what else to put without it sounding cheesy or unrealistic. I loved the ending except for three things…**

**I miss Ed's automail arm. I know it's great he got his body back, but I thought the arm really completed his image.**

**I wanted him to have alchemy! So, I decided to give it back to him in my little one-shot.**

**And finally, was it too much to ask for at least one little kiss between Ed and Winry? Don't get me wrong, I love how it ended between them but kissing would've been cute too.**

**So yeah, haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, just another little one-shot. **

**R&R please!**

**Oh, and if there are any requests for a story, just ask. Some might want a lemon, and I might be able to write one, a friend of mine does so I'll try if you really want one. **

**R&R~**


End file.
